AppleJack's parents
by Lightningtiger2
Summary: It's the night before the anniversary of a very tragic event that happened in the apple family, applejack is finding it hard to sleep... Her sister applebloom comes in asking questions, and AJ knows it's time to tell her the truth about her parents... But in the morning. Disclaimer: i do not own the image
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my version of what happened to the apple family parents. Please read and review! **

**I do not own my little pony or it's characters, except for my oc's**

**Chapter 1: A Stormy Night**

Rain poured down on the roof of sweet apple acers farm. Inside Applejack lay on her bed tossing and turning. The orange mare was having a hard time falling asleep. She rolled over to look at the clock on her nightstand. The blueish green numbers read 11:00. There was only one hour left until tomorrow. Tomorrow marked a sad day in the apple family, the death of appljack's parents. The thought of this is what had kept applejack from getting any sleep.

She knew as soon as she fell asleep the nightmares would start. She lay in bed trying to let the sound of the rain calm her. She tried to think of other things like how much fun Rainbow Dash was having creating a late night storm with the other pegasi.

She hadn't been listining to the rain for very long, when she heard her door open. She looked up to see her younger sister Applebloom standing in the doorway. "Are you alright sugarcube?" She asked. "I can't sleep" she replied. Applejack looked at her sister "your not alone." The filly looked down at her hooves "do ya think i could sleep in here tonight?" She asked. "Of course you can applebloom,in fact I'd be mighty thankful for the company."

A small smile spread across the filly's lips as she quietly walked over to the bed. Applejack lifted the blankets so she could climb in. Applebloom curled up right next to her instantly making her feel better. They lay in silence for a few minutes before applebloom asked, "Applejack do ya think ya could tell me about..." " I mean I've never heard the story and I was just wonderin if..." Applejack sighed "I knew this day would come ".. " that you would start askin questions..." I suppose I owe it to ya..." Applebloom looke up with hopeful eyes. "So yall tell me?" "Yes" replied applejack But not tonight, it's way past both our bedtimes and we should be gettin some sleep" ...

The next morning Applejack, woke up. Applebloom was still asleep. She was thankful the young filly had decided to sleep with her. With her sister there she didn't have the usual nightmares. She gently nudged her sleeping sister. "Time to get up Applebloom." Opening her eyes and yawning Applebloom replied "mornin Applejack" "why don't you freshen up and then we'll go downstairs" suggested Applejack. Applejack patiently waited while her sister freshened up. When Applebloom came back she gently picked up the filly and placed her on her back. She walked back to her room, lifting up the pillow on her bed a small photograph was revealed.

Applejack picked up the picture and the two sisters proceeded downstairs. they entered the kitchen where Applejack set Her sister down in a chair. She then took the picture and placed it in front of Applebloom. Applebloom looked at the picture,

She saw a younger looking granny smith,she saw applejack who looked about the same age Applebloom was now. Big mac looked just a little bit older the. Applejack. There were also two ponies she didn't recognize. One was a light yellow stallion with a golden mane and tale. His cutie mark was four apples falling from a tree into a bucket. The other pony was a bright red mare with a light pink mane and tale. Her cutie mark was a beautiful cherry blossom. The red mare was holding a baby Applebloom.

Applebloom looked up to Applejack. "Are they...?" " yes, Applebloom that's your pa ,Apple" she said pointing to the yellow stallion. "And that's your ma Cherry Blossom" pointing towards the red mare. "It's time I told you their story..."


	2. Apple's cutie mark

I do not own mlp...

Chapter 2 Apple's cutie mark

Applejack took a a deep breath and began... It all started when your Granny Smith fell in lobe with and married your grandpa Apple Tree. Purty soon they were expectin a baby. To the young couples surprise they had twins. One was a filly she had a light yellow coat and an orange mane and tail, the other was a colt, he was yellow like his sister, but he had a golden mane and tail.

Granny and apple tree decided to the the two young fillies based on their personalities, so they waited a few days to name them. As they began to grow, despite the fact they were twins they acted completely different from one another, in fact they were as diffrent as apples and oranges, and thats how they got their names. The filly was named orange, because of he mane and tail, and the colt apple in honor of his father. When they were old enough their parents enrolled them in school.

Apple had a hard time in school, as he was eventually the only one without a cutie mark (his own twin sister had even got her cutie mark before him..) One day he was watching his father buckin apples in the orchards and decided he wanted to try... He walked up to a tree and thrust his back legs against it as hard as he could. To his surprise a few apples fell down... He kicked again and the rest fell down as well.

His father raced over, and looked down at the full buckets on the ground. He looked up to see a smiling Apple. "Did you do that yerself?" He asked. "Yes pa!" Replied the exited little colt. "That's amazin, your even younger then I was when I was able to buck apples."

After that his father continued to let him help him. Apple got better and better each day and even began outpacin his pa. apple tree was so impressed by the young colts skills, he challenged him. He challenged him to buck as many apples as he could. And that is how apple got his curie mark. He set the record for most apples bucked in single day. Everypony was so proud. Apple was finally happy he got his cutie mark. (Along with some well, earned apple pie and ice cream).

A/N so just a short little chapter to show how apple got his cutie mark and some apple pie (now i'm thinking about pie, i really want some pie now,,, man i'm starting to sound like Dean Winchester!) ( if you know who that is bonus points for you!) anyways next we will see apple and cherry blossom meet for the first time... Please read and review! I loves all of you!


	3. This is cherry blossom

Disclaimer I do not own MLP or its characters, apart from my OC's

Chapter 3 This is Cherry Blossom.

The next day Apple went to school, showing all of his friends his new cutie mark. They were all talking excitedly when their teacher Poppy Seed, a golden orange mare walked in. "Good morning class." She said. "We have a new student with us today, her name is Cherry Blossom and she just moved here from Fillydelphia."

In walked a beautiful red mare with a light pink mane and tail. She didn't have her cutie mark yet." I hope you can all make her feel welcome." Said poppy seed. She turned towards Cherry Blossom, "There's an empty seat next to Apple." Cherry Blossom walked nervously towards the desk and sat dow.n. Apple turned to her "Hi Cherry Blossom, I'm Apple,it's nice to meet you." She smiled and said "Hi Apple it's nice to meet you too...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Class it's lunch time." Poppy Seed said as the bell rang. Apple trotted outside with his friends, and headed towards their usual spot for eating lunch. He opened his lunch box and was about to eat his oranges when he heard "blank flank!" "Blank flank!" "Cherry blossom is a Blank flank." He whipped his head around to see his class mates filthy rich and silver platter taunting the new student. Cherry Blossom was cowering trying to hold back tears. The ruthless colts continued to tease her. Apple Tree had taught Apple to always stand up to bullies.

Taking a deep breath he turned around. "That's enough, filthy rich and silver platter!" Filthy Rich spun around "what did you say rotten apple?" "I said thats enough, there is no reason to treat anypony that way!" Filthy Rich glared at Apple. " She's a blank flank!" "So what?" Said Apple. "We were all blank flanks at one point, she just hasn't found her special talent yet!" "Your asking for it, rotten apple!" Filthy said walking towards Apple. "Yeah" echoed silver platter. " lay one hoof on me and i will tell miss poppy seed." Said apple. " there's no need my little pony." Said a voice behind him. He turned to see poppy seed. "I just saw the whole thing!" "I am very proud of you for sticking up for our new student" "as for you two..." She turned back to filthy rich and silver platter. " i need to talk to you inside right now, I will be calling both your parents." "But, But..." The two colts tried to argue. "No buts, let's go."

As the three walked away apple turned to cherry blossom. "Are you okay Cherry blossom?" "I am now." She said wiping her eyes. "Thanks for standing up for me." "Your welcome cherry blossom, nopony should be bullied. She smiled up at apple "you can call me cherry" "alright cherry," apple smiled back. "Do you wanna be friends?"

A/N Yay! They finally met. Anyways in case you are wondering silver platter is meant to be silver spoons father,(what can i say, like father like daughter!" So our next chapter will focus on cherry getting her cutie mark... Please remember to read and review. Reviews make me happy and help me to improve my stories, until next time my lovelies! Hugs and kisses I loves you all !


	4. Cherry's cutie mark

Disclaimer, I do not own mlp

Chapter 4 Cherry's cutie mark

As the days passed Apple and cherry blossom became really good friends. One day apple invited her over to the farm. He wanted her to meet the rest of the family. Granny and apple tree liked her instantly, Orange was hesitant at first but eventually warmed up to her. They were sitting in the house one day when Cherry looked out the window. She saw the beautiful Apple orchards. She also saw a tree that was far away from the others. It was clear it was not an apple tree. She turned to Apple and asked "Apple what kind of tree is that?" "That's a cherry tree" he explained. It's never bloomed before. For some reason cherry felt a connection to the tree. "Can we go see it?" "I guess replied Apple but there's not much to see."

They trotted up to the tree. Cherry could see the dry ground and the drooping tree branches. She smiled and said "this tree just needs a little love. " "Can I use your water? " "Of course."said Apple. He brought over a hose. And she began to to water the ground. When she was satisfied, she turned off the water and smiled. "That should be good for now." In the days that followed cherry continued care for the tree. She watered it, put down fresh soil pruned the dead branches and we did. She also continued spending time with Apple getting closer and closer.

One day she noticed small green buds. They made her smile. She continued to care for the tree. She came one day and began watering, she looked up to see a beautiful blossom. She also saw a flash. She looked behind her to see you her cutie mark! It was a cherry blossom just like the one on the tree! "Apple!" She Shouted. "I finally got my cutie mark!"Apple have been busy bucking apples and came running to her. He saw the new cutie mark. "It's beautiful Cherry!" "I can't wait to show our classmates!"

AN Cherry got her cutie mark! Yay! sorry about the delay, i had family visiting. As always read and review. Hugs and Kisses. i loves you all!


	5. Hearts and hooves day

Disclaimer I do not own mlp or it's characters

Chapter 5 Hearts and hooves day

Apple and cherry continued to grow up, soon they had graduated school. Orange, apple's sister became bored with the ponyville life and moved to manehattan. Without his sister around apple was lonely. cherry often kept him company and the two continued to bond. Pretty soon apple realized he had fallen in love with Cherry Blossom.

He decided to ask her out on hearts and hooves day, he was nervous as he walked up to her door and knocked. Cherry opened the door. "Apple!" "What are you doing here?" "I-I w-was wondering if you would like to be my very special somepony?" Apple asked. There was a silence that seemed to stretch on forever. Finally, Cherry replied "I would love to be your very special somepony." "Great!" Said apple "I will pick you up tomorrow for hearts and hooves day." "See you tomorrow." Said Cherry. "Yeah, see ya" replied Apple as he walked away, he couldn't explain it, but he felt a lightening in his heart and a warm tingling sensation. He couldn't wait for tomorrow...

The next day apple woke up bright and early, he bathed and brushed his mane and tail. He then headed to the fabric shop where he bought a beautiful pink ribbon he placed the ribbon in a box and wrapped it. He planned to give it to her at the end of the day. He then proceeded to cherry's house. She answered the door with a smile. "You're here!" "These are for you," apple said giving her the flowers. "How sweet!" Replied Cherry. "Let me put these in a vase and then we will go. "He waited patiently at the door. "Alright" she said as she came trotting back "let's go"...

They spent the whole day together. They went bowling, had a beautiful picnic lunch(with a trip to sugar cube corner for dessert) and walked through the park. Finally it was sunset. "I have a present for you." Said apple. As he and cherry sat at the top of a hill at sweet apple acres. "I have one for you too." Said cherry. They gave each other their gifts. cherry's was the pink ribbon from earlier, and apples was a brand new cowpony hat. They both thanked each other and hugged. Apple walked cherry home,they arrived at her front door. "Thanks for everything apple!" "I had a great time!" Cherry said. "Your welcome, I had a good time to." Replied apple. "I will see you tomorrow, my very special somepony." Replied cherry. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the check, causing him to blush. " yeah see ya tomorrow," said apple. Full of happiness Apple trotted back to sweet apple acres...

AN They went on their first date . How cute. Anyways if you notice the gifts were a pink ribbon and a cowpony(cowboy's) hat...hmmmm... Now where have we seen those before?... Anyways please read and review. Reviews, follows and favorites make happy! (You guys are great!) until next time Hugs and Kisses I loves you all!


	6. A wedding and a family

Disclaimer I do not own mlp or its characters

Chapter 6 a wedding and a family

Apple and cherry's romance continued to bud Apple knew that this was the pony he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He bought an engagement ring and proposed. Cherry responed with an enthusiastic "yes!" The date was soon set. The wedding was grand and beautiful. All of ponyville attended, becuse the apple family was so well loved. Even Princess Celestia attended. Cherry wore a simple yet elegant white wedding dress, apple wore his grandfather's tuxedo. It was a beautiful and years were shed as groom kissed bride. It was a glorious day that marked a milestone in the couple's relationship...

A few years later much to apples surprise cherry blossom told him she was expecting a child. The news overwhelmed the poor stallion. And he fainted. Eleven months later a handsome colt was born. He was red like his mother, but his mane and tail resembled his father. They decided to call him big macintosh, for his size, and "macintosh" was a type of apple grown on the farm. They called him big mac for short. Big Mac began to grow up and started bucking apples, being just as strong as his father was at his age. One day apple and Big mac came in from a hard day's work on the farm. Cherry told them she was expecting again. Both were oberjoyed at the news...

Their second child was a filly. She was orange with a light yellow mane and tail. They decided to name her Applejack. In order to keep the tradition of The name "Apple " in the family. The young applejack learned to love the outdoors, her parents even bought her a puppy so she would have a companion while the rest of the family worked on the farm. A little border collie who applejack named Winona. The little filly spent so much time outside, her face began to become freckled. Apple noticing this took off his cowpony hat(the one cherry had given him on their first date) and placed it on her head. "Here, wear this my little applejack, we wouldn't want you to get sunburned." Applejack tried to look up, but the hat kept slipping over her eyes. "It's to big, pa!" Applejack said. "Don't worry," apple smiled "you'll grow into it..."

AN yay another chapter, before i write the next chapter i must give a WARNING, it may be a TEARJERKER, so have a box of tissues close by (just in case) i will probely cry just writing it. Also it might be the last chapter, haven't decided if i want to make it one big chapter or two little ones, if you have a preference let me know... I'm always open to advise... Anyways please read and review like always, until the next time... Hugs and kisses I loves you all!


	7. A tragedy

Disclaimer I do not own anything...

AN Warning! this chapter may cause some tears to be shed! Just letting you know now. I will rate this chapter T just to be safe...

Chapter 7 A tragedy

Years began to pass by and the family was as close as could be. Because their work was on the farm they got to spend a lot of time together. Pretty soon Cherry Blossom told the little family she was expecting another filly. The family was happy that there would soon be a new addition to the family.

The third child, was a filly. She was a light yellow with a pink mane and tail. Much like apple's parents Apple and Cherry blossom decided to name their new filly based on her personality. They brought the baby home, where they posed in front of the barn for a picture. cherry took the ribbon that apple had given her all those years ago on their first date and tied it in the baby's mane...

That night Apple and Cherry awoke to screaming. They looked out the window to see smoke rising from a nearby neighbors house. The house was on fire. They race out towards the burning house to see if they could help. The family was trembling outside. The mother was crying. "My twins!" "My Twins!, they are still inside!" Apple and cherry raced over "don't worry we will help." Together they raced into the building. "You go upstairs, and I'll go down." Said Apple. Cherry nodded once before racing up the stairs. "Hello?" She called out. She heard crying in a nearby room and raced in to see a young blue colt with an orange mane cowering. In the corner.

"I'm here to help you." she said "what's your name?" The little colt trembled. "Rain drop!" He replied. "Come on rain drop," cherry said "let's get you back to your family." They raced downstairs to meet Apple and Rain drop's brother Blue Sky. Just as they were heading towards the door, they hear a large creaking and cracking. They looked up to see part of the roof falling right on top of Apple and blue sky! Apple quickly pushed the young colt out of the way causing the flaming debris to come crashing down on him. "Apple!" Cried Cherry. "Get them out..." He said weakly. "No apple i won't leave you!" Cherry said through tears. "Get them out," he repeated. "If you don't this will all be for nothing!" "Okay my love," she said. She led the trembling colts out to the family... "Oh thank you!" Said the mother, but Cherry was already racing back inside to aid her husband.

She found him under the still burning rubble, "apple!" She cried. "Save yourself, Cherry." He replied in a very weak voice. "No!, I'm not going to leave you, I'm going to save you!" Cherry said with tears steaming down her face. "It's to late, my love" he replied. "I have always loved you." Said apple with a smile. "Then allow me to give you one last gift." Said cherry. She paced forward and took his hoof. She began to sing a beautiful and peaceful lullaby. She sang until she felt her husband's strength weaken and give out. With tears in her eyes she dropped his hoof "i will always love you, my apple." She said. She turned and ran towards the door, when she got outside she collapsed. The medics and fireponies had finally arrived. They raced Cherry blossom to the hospital, they tried everything they could but it was no use, she later died of too much smoke inhalation...

AN I am sorry, if this made you cry, i cried writing it, anyways cherry singing to apple was of course inspired by katniss singing to rue in the hunger games...(that scene always makes me cry :( ) the next chapter will be the last chapter, so please read and review... As always I loves you all!


	8. I will always love you

Disclaimer i do not own anything

AN so this is the last chapter, thanks to all who followed, favorited and reviewed! I had a good time finally writing and publishing this story, so without much further ado I present the last chapter...

Chapter 8 I will always love you...

Applejack. Who was holding back tears turned to look at her sister. "They came and told us the next mornin," "we couldn't believe it we didn't want to believe it." "We decided to bury them under the cherry tree, the one that earned ma her cutie mark." Applejack paused for a short time. "We were sad, but we still had to take care of you sugar cube." "We decided to name ya, in honor of ma and pa, "apple", for ya pa o' course, and "bloom" for ya ma." Applejack began to cry, she turned to Applebloom who was also crying. "T-the, b-bow in my mane,it was ma's wasn't it?" Apple bloom questioned. "Yes sugar cube ma, placed it there when you were born."

"And this hat," said applejack pointing a hoof at the hat that almost always sat atop her head "was pa's" Applejack pulled her sister into a hug. The two sisters cried together for a while. "Applejack?" "Do ya, think we could visit their graves?" Asked applebloom in a tearful voice. "I think that would be a great idea, applebloom." Replied a weary applejack. The two mares made ther way to the cherry tree that stood just apart from the rest of the orchard. The headstones under the tree read **Cherry blossom, a loving mother. ** The other read **apple, a hardworking father. **"Could i have some time alone with them?" Asked applebloom. "O'course, yake all the time ya need.." Replied applejack. Applejack turned and walked away. applebloom turned her attention back to the headstones, "hi, ma, Hi pa"...

It was late afternoon when applejack walked back to the gravesite. Her sister was still there. "Ya know, that trees never blossomed since our ma passed, it's like it died when she did." Applejack remarked. "Anyways I came to get ya, granny smith made some of her famous apple pie,i know that always makes you feel better." Applebloom smiled. "It sure dose." Together they walked towrds the barn...

That night applebloom crawled in to bed. She was just settling in when applejack came in, "are you gonna be alright?" "Yeah, i'm gonna be, fine and thanks for tellin me the story." Said applebloom. "Your welcome, and if ya need anything my door is always open." Said applejack. "Okay, sis, goodnight." Said applebloom." Good night my little pony." Replied applejack. She trotted to her own room. She looked out the window. A soft breeze ruffled her mane, she looked up at the indigo sky to see two shooting stars, streaking across the land. "I love ya to, ma and pa."

THE END

AN so that is the end i hope you enjoyed it, again thanks to all, the shooting stars is a reference back to apple family reunion episode there are two shooting stars at the end that are supposed to represent applejack's parents. So until my next story(which could possibly be my version of how the cmc get their cutie marks, let me know if you would like that...) hugs and kisses I loves you all,


End file.
